To query conventional sensors via a bus system, the sensors are individually queried by a control unit. The sensors may also provide items of information in an unregulated way via the bus, which the control unit may input as needed.
For example, German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 029 217 A1 describes an inertial sensor having a field-effect transistor, which includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a channel area situated between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The gate electrode is stationary and the channel area is designed to be movable.